This invention is directed to apparatus, methods and program products by which the user of a computer system is notified of the desirability or urgency of initiating an interval during which the user leaves the system idle. It is contemplated that the reason for allowing the system to go idle from activation by the user is to permit some communication or update from a network with which the system is in communication.